


A Glass Slipper Doesn't Always Fit

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2012 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart. Fairytale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass Slipper Doesn't Always Fit

Title: A Glass Slipper Doesn't Always Fit

Characters

The King: Leonardo (35)

The Duke: Usagi

The Prince's: Raphael and Donatello (19)

Cinderella: Sonya (16) & Emma (16) 

Fairy Godmother: April

Stepmother: Karai

Anastasia: Angel

Driselda: Renet

Cinderella's father: Michelangelo 

Plot: Born to a noble family the girls were happy with their father and all was well. Then one day suddenly he died and their mean stepmother and stepsisters make them slaves in their own house. Wanting a better life their fairy godmother comes and grants their wish but at a price. Still accepting it anyway they agreed and they go to a ball to meet the loves of their

Genre: Hurt, Comfort, Romance, TMNT, Mature

Version: 2012 turtles

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the TMNT. TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. We do own the copyrights to our OCs.

Color 

Jess: Midnight Blue

Kayla: Yellow Brown

 

In the countryside outside of the Kingdom, which overlooked the castle from the cottage that Michelangelo and two twin human daughters Sonya and Emma lived. Emma was a quiet, shy, sweet, kind, and did what she was told. She was 16, with shoulder-length white hair that was semi-wavy and hung over her shoulders a little, grey eyes, and was wearing a simple plan light powdery blue short sleeved dress with a white ribbon on the right side around her waist, and blue flats. 

Sonya was a very beautiful girl with short bob cut lilac hair and eyes. She was not a girly girl she was a tomboy. Whenever she was younger she would always wear her father's clothes and liked the guy things that he liked like shooting, hunting, riding, and archery. Their father died when they were only 10 years old due to illness. He remarried and now they lived with their evil bitch of a stepmother and the bitch stepsisters. They were forced to be their slaves and do all the household work and chores since the age of 10. It was a nice spring morning and Sonya was airing out the sheets outside singing and admiring the birds.

Emma was inside the house feeding Lucifer their stepmother's cat who was just as mean as they are. She was making a tea and breakfast for her Stepmother and Stepsisters. She heard the bell ringing to all three bedrooms. She was humming and heading into her stepsister's rooms unaware of her mouse friend Gus Gus was underneath the tea cup. She had handed to Angel. She left with both sister's laundry heading into Karai's room when she heard Angel screaming. 

Sonya finished and brought the sheets inside as she folded them and put them away and she started to wash the floors of the house getting everywhere.  
"What is this trash? You know I don't like these foods this way! Make it again!" she said as she threw her breakfast at the wall and it smashed and fell to the ground in many pieces.  
"And when you're done clean that up!" Angel said angrily.

Emma flinched and walked out of to room to make Angel some breakfast again and grabbed a rag, broom and trash bin. Heading back up to Angel's room cleaning up the mess after apologizing and handing her her food. Karai was ring the bell for Sonya to come up to her room. 

Sonya finished washing the floors and quickly made it up the stairs to Karai's room.  
"Yes mother?" she asked her.

Karai was finished eating sitting on her bed with Lucifer was curled up on her lap. The lights were out and she was slowly stroking his back gently. 

"I have a list for you and Emma of chores to do today. I want to clean the laundry, dishes, the chimney, sweep the floors, clean the halls and the stairs, the trase, mending, sewing, and also give Lucifer his bath," she said while Lucifer made a grimace face. 

Sonya nodded as she and Emma worked on everything and finished after hours of hard labor. Sonya heard a knock on the front door. She opened it and there was a messenger boy. He gave Sonya an invitation to her as she closed the door. She brought it up to Karai.  
"Mother we just got an invitation to a royal ball at the palace. It says the prince's are looking for brides at the ball tonight," she told her.

Karai smiled and looked at Sonya and Emma.

"Good, thank you Sonya. Help us get ready for the ball and I may consider the you both coming with us to the ball tonight," she told her Stepdaughters. 

"Really thank you mother," said Emma happily. 

While Sonya and Emma were getting them ready for the ball the mice and birds were busy improving their dad's clothes for Sonya and their mother's dress for Emma.  
"Here you go mother and Renet your outfits are all ready," Sonya said finishing the last touches.

Emma was finishing the final touches on Angel's hair and dress smiling. 

"You're ready now Angel," Emma said to her. 

Karai looked at her Stepdaughters smiling.

"Sonya and Emma you may now get ready," she told them. 

Sonya went upstairs and she gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. Their improved was her dad's fanciest clothes ever.  
"Did you guys do this thank you!" she said looking at the mice and birds. She changed and got ready. She wore her dad's black boots, navy blue velvet pants, white poet's shirt underneath s navy velvet waistcoat with a white bow.

Emma rushed into her room to see her mother's dress had been improved and thanked her mice and bird friends. She put on the yellow short dress with white lace and ribbon and her down wearing a white ribbon with bow on top of her head, and yellow flats. She was heading down the stairs with Sonya. Karai was about to leave when they all three saw Emma and Sonya. 

Sonya looked at them. Then Angel came up to her looking all jealous and disgusted.  
"What are you wearing? You know it doesn't look good on you right?" she said as she started to rip and tear her clothes.

Emma saw Renet walking over to her and Renet started to rip and tear up her clothes. Karai was just standing by and watching her daughters do this to Sonya and Emma. 

Sonya saw them leave and she ran out into the garden as she started to cry.

Emma cupped her hands to her eyes running out into the crying at the fountain when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Sonya looked and right behind her and Emma was a woman. She smiled at the two of them holding a wand of some sort.  
"Dry those eyes children for I have come to grant your wish," she said to them.  
"Who are you?" Sonya asked.  
"Why I'm your fairy godmother," April said smiling.

Emma looked at April wiping away her tears. 

"Fairy Godmother," she said confused. 

April nodded.  
"Yes I am here to grant your wish now hurry before it's too late. You will need a carriage, horses, footman, and a driver," she said as she used her magic to turn animals and inanimate objects into those things they needed. Sonya watched in amazement.  
"Oh and also your clothes will need to be upgraded too," she said transforming Sonya's outfit exactly how it was before but added little touches to it like making it shimmery and sparkly a little bit.

Emma watched with excitement and amazement at how this was even possible. It felt like a dream especially when her dress was a brilliant red dress with laced side straps with gold ribbon where the connected, with shirt part was a red corset, and the skirt part of the red fabric with gold see through fabric covering the red. On her feet were glass flat slippers with a bow on them. She was in awe especially with her hair was up in a braid that wrapped around her head then trailed off to her right side of her head with the remaining down and curled with a rose wreath on her head. 

"But two things though before you go. You must be back by 2 am sharp on the dot and two this comes with a price I'm afraid. You'll have to give something up of yours in order for this to be," April explained to them.  
"Sonya you must give up your voice forever if you want a better life and find your true love," she said to her.  
"And Emma you must give up your sight forever," she said to her.  
Suddenly April used her magic and took away Sonya's voice and Emma's sight. Sonya found she couldn't speak anymore.

Emma watched as her vision went blurry then into darkness. She was closing her eyes and opening but she still couldn't see. She was reaching her hands out to find Sonya. 

Sonya reached out and held Emma's hand tightly in hers.  
"Now you two must be off," and with that April disappeared and they went into the carriage as they were off and soon made it to the palace.

Emma was holding onto Sonya's hand as she helped to the carriage and getting inside. 

They arrived at the palace and Sonya helped Emma out of the carriage and they went up the steps and inside.  
The king Leo was on his throne watching everyone have fun as he smiled. His two sons Raph and Donnie were mingling with each other as they had no interest in any of the girls that were there. Suddenly they both looked up as two beautiful girls walked down the stairs and everyone stared at them. Leo looked at Sonya and couldn't stop staring at her.

Raph went over to Sonya smiling at her holding out his gloved hand to her. 

"Would you like to dance," he asked her. 

Emma was hearing footsteps coming towards her. 

Sonya blushed and nodded to him as she put her hand in his gloved one as he lead her to the dance floor.  
"Would you care to dance with me?" Donnie asked her he too holding out a gloved hand to her.

Raph lead her out onto the dance wrapping his arm around her waist pulling him close to her and began to dance with her. 

Emma couldn't see him but answered. 

"Yes I would love to dance," she said holding up her hand to him. 

Sonya blushed as they started waltzing and he spun her and dipped her.  
"You're blind aren't you? I'm so sorry I did not know but I must say though you are quite beautiful," he said smiling to her as he took her hand in his and brought her to the middle of the room wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hand in his gloved one as they started dancing.

Leo was watching Sonya as his son and her were dancing together. 

Raph was smiling at her as they were dancing. 

"You are beautiful," he said to her.

Emma was dancing with him smiling.

"You don't need to apologize sir its alright and thank you," she told him. 

Sonya blushed and smiled at him nodding as she danced with him still.  
Donnie smiled at her.  
"It's no problem and alright and please call me Donnie," he said to her gently.

Once the music ended they stopped and Raph took Sonya out onto the balcony smiling at her. 

Emma nodded to Donnie.

"Alright Donnie," she said. 

Sonya looked at him and smiled back looking away from him blushing.  
Donnie then lead her outside to a garden as he stroked his gloved hand on top of hers.

Raph smiled at her.

"I'm Raphael but you can call me Raph," he said to her. 

Emma was blushing lightly while he was doing that to her hand. 

Sonya nodded and she opened her mouth to speak but she remembered she can't talk ever again. She sighed and looked down.  
"What's your name my love?" Donnie asked her pushing her on a swing in the garden.

Raph looked at her stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.

"What's wrong babe," he asked her.

Emma smiled.

"My name is Emma," she said to him. 

Sonya pointed to her throat.  
Donnie chuckled.  
"That's a very beautiful name," he said softly to her kissing the back of her neck as he continued pushing her on the swing.

Raph saw she was pointing to her throat then understood.

"You can't speak. I'm sorry to hear that babe," he said to her kissing her near her lips. 

Emma shivered at what Donnie just did and blushed.

"Thank you, Donnie," she said. 

Sonya blushed and nodded looking away from him sadly almost crying.  
Donnie smiled at her.  
"You're welcome my sweet,' he cooed to her.

Raph rubbed her back gently.

" Don't cry babe it's alright really. I still think you are beautiful and a wonderful person no matter what," he said to her smiling. 

Emma smiled at this. 

Sonya looked up into his eyes and smiled at him nodding and blushing.  
Donnie got her off of the swing and took her through the garden having her smell the flowers.

Raph smiled stroking her cheek about to kiss her when Leo showed up. 

"Hello, how are you," asked Leo smiling. 

Raph looked Leo.

"Father she can't speak," he said.

Leo nodded to his son. 

"My apologies miss, you look quite beautiful this evening," he said to her.

Emma was smelling the flowers smiling. 

Sonya looked at him and blushed at him remembering he's the king and she bowed to him.  
Donnie smiled at her and showed her more flowers.  
"How do you like roses? And this one is violets," he explained and asked her.

Leo smiled at her.

"You can look at me now young lady," he said.

Emma smiled.

"Roses have always been my favorite flower but I think violets have a unique smell that is just as wonderful," she said. 

Sonya stopped bowing at him and looked at both of them. She stroked both of their cheeks and kissed them both on their cheeks.  
Donnie nodded to her.  
"I see wonderful splendid," he said to her.

Leo and Raph kissed her back.

Emma smiled and nodded.

Sonya went inside and grabbed parchment and a quill with ink. She wrote I think I'm starting to develop feeling for you Raph and you too your majesty and my name is Sonya.  
Donnie lead her through back inside taking her to the hall with all their family portraits.

Leo and Raph smiled at her nodded.

"I think we are falling for you too Sonya," they said to her.

Emma was holding Donnie's hand. 

Sonya glanced over at the clock and it said midnight which means two more hours. Sonya wrote maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry you two but you are father and son and I can't hurt either of you I'll just go. Then she walked away.  
Donnie explained to her all of his ancestors.  
"And this is my brother Raph and me and our father the king Leo," he explained to her.

Leo and Raph followed after her.

Emma listened to Donnie.

"You have a lot of family Donnie though I wish could see it," she said to him.

Sonya didn't get very far and she got lost in the huge palace. She saw them behind her. She backed away from them.  
Donnie stroked her cheek.  
"I know you do my love but you can see on the inside if you know what I mean. Try to imagine it," he told her.

Leo and Raph gently grabbed her hand in their gloved one and stopped her.

"Please stop Sonya," they told her. 

Emma nodded gently placing her hands on Donnie's face feeling him. 

"You're skin is rough and scaly and leathery and some kind of fabric around your eyes. You feel strong and gentle," she told him. 

Sonya turned to look at them and got her hand out of their grasp about to leave.  
Donnie churred as he laughed stroking her cheek.  
"Thank you Emma well I am a turtle after all and that's just my mask I always wear as does my brother and father," he told her.

Leo and Raph stopped her. 

"Sonya please we love you," they told her. 

Emma smiled. 

"You're welcome Donnie. Why do you wear a mask for if I could see your eyes I think they would be a chocolate hazel color and I would love to see your eyes all the time and see you," she said to him gently stroking his cheek with her hands. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed. She wrote I love you guys too but we can't be together. People will think it's weird and wrong if I'm with the king and his son.  
Donnie chirped.  
"Thank you Emma and I don't know we just do. It just fits us. We always wear them and rarely ever take them off," he told her kissing her lips softly.

Leo and Raph shook their heads to her.

"We don't care we love you and that's all that matters," they told her. 

Emma kissed him back stroking his neck. 

Sonya blushed with wide eyes nodding and smiling at them. Then she wrote I have to leave soon but I don't want to go back. My stepmother and stepsisters treat me like a slave and I can't take it anymore! Her body started to shake and she cried.  
Donnie churred as he deepened the kiss rubbing her hips.

Leo and Raph held her close to them. 

"We are sorry to hear this Sonya. Please be with us," they asked.

Emma separated from the kiss. 

"Donnie I'm going to be leaving soon with my sister but I don't want to," she explained. 

Sonya nodded to them hugging them back tightly. She wrote I don't want to go back please don't make me.  
Donnie nodded to her nuzzling her cheek.  
"You don't have to you can stay here with me. I love you Emma. Your sister can stay here too in fact I think she already is. My dad and brother are very smitten with her," he told her.

Raph and Leo nodded to her. 

"Sonya we won't let you go back," they told her kissing her lips.

Emma whimpered. 

"I love you too Donnie," she said to him. 

Sonya kissed them back passionately and the chimes hit 2 am and the magic was wearing off and in front of them. Her clothes were all ripped in certain places still and she tried to cover herself with her hands blushing red.  
Donnie just stared at her with her ripped dress on her. He smiled at her.  
"It's alright Emma come we will get you some new better clothes," he told her taking her hand.

Leo took off his cape wrapping it around her. 

"There follow us we'll get you into better clothes now," he said wrapping his arm around her. 

Raph was rubbing her back gently nuzzling her neck. 

Emma couldn't see anything but held onto Donnie's arm. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie took her to a bedroom with a wardrobe with dresses in it that were her size.  
"Go ahead and try one on because these are all yours now," he said to her smiling.

Leo and Raph took her to another room and opened up a boudoir with clothes in her size.

"These are yours Sonya," Leo said to her.

Emma smiled.

"Thank you could you help me pick one out and help dress because I can't see," she said. 

Sonya blushed and nodded smiling. She picked out maroon boots, navy trousers, sand poet's shirt and a blue vest. She started to get naked in front of them.  
Donnie smiled.  
"Sure my love anything for you," he cooed to her as he started to undress her.

Leo and Raph were staring at her churring. 

Emma was blushing lightly never having someone help her before. 

Sonya was about to get dressed and stopped staring at them blushing. She tried to cover herself but it was no use.  
Donnie got her out of the ripped clothes and he selected a teal colored dress with taffeta and lace on it.

Raph and Leo went over to her kissing her passionately on her lips.

Emma felt cold from being nude and she shivered.

Sonya's eyes widened as she kissed them passionately back stroking their cheeks.  
Donnie helped her into the dress and put it on her.

Raph and Leo were kissing her passionately and rubbing her chest and hips.

Emma was getting into the dress.

Sonya moaned into the kiss and felt like jelly her knees about to give out on her.  
Donnie finished getting her ready in the dress and was soon done.

Leo and Raph were moved her to the bed and laid her down. 

Emma smiled.

"Thank you Donnie," she said. 

Sonya waited and looked up at them blushing.  
Donnie smiled at her.  
"You're welcome my darling."

Raph and Leo were kissing her neck.

Emma was holding his hand in her's.

Sonya arched her back moaning.  
Donnie led her to the bed as he got on top of her and started kissing her lips passionately.

Raph and Leo were licking and sucking her neck. 

Emma kissing him passionately on his lips. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie groped her boobs through her dress while he deepened the kiss.

Raph was groping her chest roughly with his gloved hands while Leo was rubbing his gloved hands in her inner thighs.

Emma was moaning through kiss. 

Sonya arched her back moaning.  
Donnie bit her bottom lip asking for asking entrance as he rubbed her arms with his gloved hands.

Raph was kissing her chest while Leo was kissing her legs.

Emma allowing him entrance opening her mouth rubbing tongue against his. 

Sonya moaned and gripped their arms stroking them.  
Donnie shoved his tongue into her mouth and French kissed her taking off her dress completely caressing her stomach.

Leo was spreading her legs licking and sucking her downstairs while Raph was swirling his tongue on her nipples making them harden. 

Emma was moaning. 

Sonya whimpered holding his head close to his chest.  
Donnie tongue battled with her as he squeezed her boobs.

Raph and Leo took off their clothes. Raph pulled her on top of him while Leo got on top of her. They thrusted into her.

Emma moaned rubbing his shoulders. 

Sonya cried tears streaming down her face as she felt pain. She couldn't scream obviously.  
Donnie came out on top as he went down kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo and Raph were nuzzling her and cooing to her while thrusting slowly. 

Emma was moaning rubbing his neck. 

Sonya felt pleasure as she started to moan again.  
Donnie went down as he put a nipple into his mouth lapping and swirling his tongue around it making it wet and moist as the pert bud hardened while kneading and tweaking the other one.

Leo and Raph were ramming into her.

Emma was moaning and arching her back. 

Sonya moaned and whimpered.  
Donnie went down as he rubbed her clit with his thumb spreading her legs as he shoved his tongue into her pussy lapping and swirling his tongue around her inner walls.

Leo and Raph smirked ramming into her deeper and harder. 

Emma was moaning arching her back. 

Sonya moaned again.  
Donnie took his tongue out as he took his clothes off taking out his dick and shoved it inside her thrusting slowly breaking through her wall.

Raph and Leo were ramming into hitting her g spot. 

Emma was crying. 

Sonya elicited another moan.  
Donnie whispered sweet things into her ear stroking her cheek as he thrusted slowly into her.

Raph and Leo were ramming into her g spot rapidly. 

Emma soon felt pleasure and was moaning rubbing his shoulders. 

Sonya whimpered arching her back gripping Leo's shoulders digging her nails into his skin wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Donnie slammed deeper and faster into her hitting her g spot.

Leo and Raph were grunting ramming into her g spot until they reached their climax putting their seed in to her. They laid down next to her holding her close.

Emma was moaning scratching his shoulders. 

Sonya snuggled into them smiling at them nuzzling them.  
Donnie rammed at a faster pace into her as he bit her shoulder and sunk his teeth into her skin.

Raph and Leo were nuzzling against her smiling. 

Emma was moaning. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her taking his teeth out of her skin.

Raph and Leo were closing their eyes.

Emma was moaning and scratching his neck. 

Sonya fell asleep.  
Donnie put her leg over his shoulder as he pounded deeper and harder and more roughly into her.

Leo and Raph were sleeping.

Emma was moaning loudly gripping the sheets. 

Donnie reached his climax releasing inside her and he came as he collapsed next to her bringing her close to him nuzzling her and fell asleep.

Time Skip.....

Raph and Leo were awake smiling at Sonya stroking her cheek gently.

Emma was still sleeping. 

Sonya woke up and she grabbed a nearby waste bin and threw up in it feeling nauseous.  
Donnie woke up and nuzzled Emma smiling at her.

Leo and Raph were patting her back gently. 

"Babe you alright," asked Raph. 

Leo nodded.

"Yes baby you alright," he asked. 

Emma smiled when she woke up and ended up getting sick on the floor. 

Sonya shook her head and suddenly she felt movement in her stomach. She smiled at them and pointed to her stomach.  
Donnie rubbed her back.  
"My love are you ok?" he asked her.

Raph and Leo looked at her then rubbed her stomach and felt movement then nuzzled her. 

"This is wonderful honey," they said smiling. 

Emma shook her head. 

"No I feel sick," she said rubbing her stomach the felt movement then jumped. 

Sonya smiled at them. She got up and she wrote it's going to be weird though because you're father and son our kids are gonna be half siblings and not only is his majesty gonna be a father but he's gonna be a grandfather at the same time. It's way too weird!  
Donnie smiled at her rubbing and feeling the movement in her stomach.  
"Sweetheart you're pregnant!" he said overjoyed.

Leo and Raph nodded but still smiled at her nuzzling her.

Emma smiled. 

"I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father. I won't be able to see our baby Donnie," she said upset. 

Sonya sighed. She wrote well at least I never have to go back home to that hell hole ever again. And do you guys want me as your wife?  
Donnie smiled at her stroking her cheek softly.  
"Sweetie it's ok. I will tell you what our baby looks like and from there you can imagine the rest ok?" 

Raph and Leo nodded to her.

"Yes we do want you to be our wife Sonya and be apart of our children's lives," they told her. 

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Okay Donnie," she said. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she smiled. She wrote but I'm just a commoner. Your sons were supposed to marry princesses and plus now I'll have to be thrown out because you guys got me pregnant.  
Donnie picked her up and spun her around laughing.

Leo shook his head.

"I won't allow that to happen Sonya," he said to her. 

Emma giggled holding on to him. 

Sonya sighed. She wrote alright then Leo but I'm still scared.  
Donnie put her down kissing her lips passionately.

Leo nodded to her still hugged while Raph was nuzzling her.

Emma was passionately kissing him.

Meanwhile Karai Angel and Renet made it to the palace to see the king for they knew it was Sonya and Emma they saw at the ball last night. They wanted them back.  
Sonya whimpered and hugged Leo back.  
Donnie deepened the kiss.

Karai was storming in through the doors and shouting for Sonya and Emma. She was making a scene while Usagi was trying to take out of the castle.

"I want my two stepdaughters Sonya and Emma," she yelled. 

Sonya heard her stepmother and she went behind Raph and Leo afraid of them.  
Donnie roughly kissed her but stopped when he heard the bitches storm through the palace.

Leo walked out of the telling Raph to stay with Sonya while he took care of this. 

Emma was stiff as a board hearing her Stepmother storming through the castle. She couldn't say anything the her scared and terrified expression was enough. 

Karai was still yelling.

Sonya went over to Raph and hugged him tightly.  
Donnie embraced Emma tightly stroking her back putting his chin on top of her head.  
"It's alright Emma I will protect you. You will not ever be a slave ever again," he told her firmly.

Leo walked out to see Karai seeing her furious.

"Madame please calm down," he said calmly.

Raph was holding her in his lap rocking her gently back and forth rubbing her back while resting his head on her the cuff her neck.

Emma nodded holding tightly to Donnie burying her face into his chest.

Karai was mad.  
"Excuse me your majesty but I know you have Sonya and Emma and I want them back," she said.  
Sonya hugged Raph tightly nuzzling him.  
Donnie made circles on her back rubbing it still.

Leo nodded to her.

"Yes we do but they don't wish to go back with you. They are scared and terrified of you and we know about what you have done to Sonya and Emma. Plus not only that but have influenced your two daughters to do the same things to them. We love Sonya and Emma and are going to marry them," he explained to her. 

Raph was nuzzling her back cooing. 

Emma was smiling though still scared. 

Karai's eyes widened and she screamed and starting tearing her hair out.  
"What? That is outrageous! Why would you love mere slaves that are worthless? We want them back now! We won't leave until we get them back!" she yelled at Leo.  
Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie sat on the bed with her and kissed her temple lightly.

Leo was keeping his calm the best he could though inside was frustrated and angry with her for having so much hate towards two young sweet loving and beautiful girls. 

"They are not worthless. They are both beautiful, caring, kind, sweet, gentle, and outgoing. They deserve better life than you. I'm you arrest for abusing your stepdaughters and forcing them to become your personal slaves. Guards arrests her," he ordered. 

The guards nodded and grabbed Karai sending her to the dungeon cell locking her up. Leo looked at Renet and Angel. 

"You two will still be able to live in the cottage like always but we you will have to get jobs and learn how to take care of yourselves from now on," he said to them. 

Raph was kissing her cheek.

Emma was rubbing her head on his plastron. 

The girls nodded and bowed to him as they left.  
Sonya began to write. She wrote do you want to know how I lost my voice?  
Donnie churred as he kissed her neck.

 

Leo was went back to his room pulling out a small box with a ring in it and went to the room to see Sonya.

Raph nodded to her smiling while he pulled out a small box out of his pants and hiding it behind his back.

Emma was whimpering happily.

Sonya looked at Raph curiously and sighed. She wrote I guess I'll tell you later and what's wrong?  
Donnie took out of his pocket a box and showed it to Emma. Inside was a 24 carat gold blood diamond ring resting on green velvet.

Raph shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong Sonya its that I have something for you," he said pulling out a small white velvet box with a gold ring with a 24 carat diamond in the middle between three rubies on either side of of the ring. 

Emma was feeling something being put on her ring finger. 

"Donnie what are you putting on my finger," she asked curiously.

Sonya gasped and she started to cry. She hugged Raph tightly and wrote Raph I'll marry you.  
Donnie smiled at her and stroked her cheek.  
"It's your engagement ring my love. Will you marry me?" he asked hopeful.

Raph smiled at her putting it on her finger smiling. He kissed her passionately. Leo walked in sitting down on the bed. 

Emma was in shock. Then smiled.

"Yes Donnie I will," she said. 

Sonya kissed Raph passionately back then separated from his lips and saw Leo smiling at him.  
Donnie smiled and he kissed Emma lovingly.

Leo pulled out a small hazel velvet box opening it with a pearl in the center of a diamond rose ring. 

"Will you marry me Sonya," he asked smiling. 

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. 

Sonya gasped again and looked at Leo nodding.  
Donnie deepened the kiss pushing her down on the bed.

Leo smiled putting the ring on her finger and kissing her passionately. 

Emma was rubbing the back of his neck kissing him deeply. 

Sonya kissed him passionately back as well stroking his arms. She realized that all this time she was still naked from this morning. She blushed a light pink.  
Donnie kissed her roughly.

Raph was kissing her neck while Leo was kissing her.

Emma was moaning kissing him roughly.

Time skip after their wedding their wedding night  
Sonya was lifted into Raph's and Leo's arms bringing her to Leo's room with his king sized bed. She was wearing white boots, white trousers, silver waist coat with a white poet's shirt and a white bow with a crown on her head seeing how at the same time she became queen and a princess all at the same time. The crown was gold encrusted with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. She giggled at them.  
Donnie had Emma in his arms bridal style taking her to his room.

Raph had moved his things into his father's room and they took their new bride into their room. They were smiling at her. 

Emma was wearing a silver crown on her head with diamonds and sapphires encrusted into it. Her hair was in the same hairstyle when she had met Donnie at the ball. She was wearing a white rose wreath on her head. She was wearing a white gown with small lightly puffed sleeves with beads hanging from the ends of the sleeves. The shirt of the gown was v-cut white corset with diamonds and gems sewed into the corset, the skirt was champagne and long slightly fanned but flowing when she walked. She had white flat slippers on her feet and holding on to Donnie smiling. 

Sonya looked at them as she began to write. She wrote guys how I lost my voice is when our fairy godmother came to us and she granted our wishes to have a better life and meet you guys but at a price. I had to give up my voice and Emma had to give up her sight. I can't talk ever again. She wrote sadly.  
Donnie was still going to his room with Emma in his arms smiling at her.

Raph and Leo looked at her sadly. 

"We are sorry to hear that about this to you. At the same time we think it's beautiful that you and your sister would give up something that is precious to you just to be with us," they said smiling.

Emma was resting her head on his chest.

Sonya smiled at them when suddenly she was having contractions and her water broke. She wrote guys the children are coming! She wrote frantically.  
Donnie made it to his room setting her down on his bed.

Leo and Raph were getting ready and were helping her. 

"Donnie my water broke the baby is coming now," she said moaning in pain from contractions.

Sonya winced in pain as she started to push and pretty soon two girls came out. Raph's daughter has purple hair and blue eyes while Leo's daughter had blue hair and purple eyes. They were twins.  
Donnie nodded as he helped her and held her hand.  
"Come on honey push," he instructed.

Leo and Raph were cleaning their children and wrapping them up in blankets. They smiled smiling sitting down next to her with their daughters in their arms.

Emma kept pushed until a son came out he looked like Donnie with silver hair and dark gray eyes. 

"Donnie what's does our child look like? Is it a boy or girl," she asked weakly. 

Sonya wrote down Raph our daughter is Claire and Leo our daughter is Rosalee. She kissed her girl's cheeks smiling at them.  
Donnie smiled at her.  
"My love he is a boy and he looks like you and me with silver hair and dark gray eyes," he told her.

Leo and Raph nodded.

"They are beautiful names and they are beautiful just like you honey," they said to her. 

Emma smiled. 

"He sounds beautiful and handsome Donnie. He is Jack Frost Hamato," she said to him.  
The End


End file.
